Mi amigo Sendoh
by K Kinomoto
Summary: Kaede buscará la forma de acercarse a Hanamichi. Para lograrlo recibirá la ayuda de un buen amigo.


**Disclaimer: Slam Dunk y sus personajes son propiedad de Inoue Takeiko. Ésta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.**

_**Advertencia: Lemon.**_

_**MI AMIGO SENDOH**_

_K Kinomoto_

**S**on las siete de la mañana y estoy acostado en mi cama mirando al techo. No es que no tenga algo mejor qué observar, ya que a decir verdad una persona se encuentra durmiendo a mi lado. Me tiene cobijado con su brazo izquierdo y sus piernas enredadas con las mías apenas me dan la capacidad suficiente para poder moverme.

Pero eso no me incomoda, al contrario, es lo que siempre soñé. Considerando que la persona que duerme tan plácidamente a mi lado es ni más ni menos que el D'ohao, mi hermoso pelirrojo Sakuragi Hanamichi, la persona de la cual me enamoré perdidamente desde el primer instante en que lo contemplé, y que por supuesto, me odió desde el primer momento en que se enteró de quién era yo.

Y ahora que mi sueño se ha vuelto realidad, y la persona que tanto me odiaba se encuentra hoy a mi lado se preguntarán ¿Cómo fue que lo logré?

Pues la verdad es que no fue tan sencillo. Lo único que puedo decir es que no lo logré solo. Para serles sincero, esto fue gracias a la ayuda de un buen amigo, el cual me debía un favor desde hacía algún tiempo y me prometió que algún día me lo pagaría. Pero ésa es otra historia, por ahora sólo les diré que se trata ni más ni menos que de… mi amigo Sendoh.

Mi cabeza reposa sobre el pecho de mi D'ohao. Puedo percibir con claridad a través de su suave piel el latir de su corazón. Su respiración suave y acompasada sobre mi cabeza parece un ventiladorcito que revuelve sin querer algunos de mis cabellos.

Mientras permanezco así en esta posición tan cómoda y siempre deseada por mí, comenzaré por relatarles cómo fue que sucedió todo.

Me encontraba sentado en una banca del parque, cerca de la cancha donde acostumbro practicar por las tardes. Mientras esperaba la entrada de la noche concentré mis pensamientos en la persona que me robaba el sueño. Ésa misma mañana habíamos tenido una pelea, pero no fue como todas las que siempre tuve con él desde que nos conocimos, en ésta pelea salieron a relucir los motivos por los cuales Sakuragi me odiaba.

Y me dolió. No, más bien, me molestó mucho el saber que el único motivo de su odio era… la hermana del capitán.

Si bien, a fuerza de observarlo en todo momento del día en que se me daba la oportunidad, ya me había dado cuenta de que a él le gustaba esa niñita tonta, pensé que las razones por las que me odiaba eran otras.

Pudieron ser celos por ser mejor jugador que él, o por tener más admiradoras o ¿Qué sé yo? Pudo haber sido cualquier cosa relacionada con nuestra rivalidad sobre la duela.

Pero no, el único motivo era ella. ¿Y por qué? Pues por la simple y sencilla razón de que yo le gustaba.

-¿Y eso a mí que? –Le había respondido, después de recuperarme del trago amargo que me provocó el saber que me odiaba por una cosa tan insignificante-. Ni siquiera sé de quién me estás hablando.

Y honestamente no lo sabía, sólo la conocía de vista y por el hecho de que el D'ohao pusiera cara de idiota cada vez que la veía. Y que ella pusiera la suya cada vez que yo pasaba junto a ella. Pero fuera de eso ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-¡Teme Kitzune apestoso! ¿¡Cómo es posible que no la conozcas? ¡Pero si es la chica más dulce y linda que existe en toda la escuela!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No sé que cara habré puesto al escuchar esas palabras, tal vez fue de incredulidad, burla o sarcasmo, lo que fuera que provocó la ira de mi pelirrojo al grado en que se me abalanzó a golpes, y yo tan molesto aún por la revelación no me quede atrás y lo golpeé también.

Los dos estábamos furiosos, él por los celos que lo carcomían por culpa de esa niña tonta y yo… pues también por lo mismo.

Acabamos en la enfermería después de que nos separara el capitán Akagi con la ayuda de Mitsui, ya que él sólo no había podido hacerlo. Él tenía una ceja partida y mi labio sangraba profusamente. Los dos teníamos golpes y moretones por todos lados, ésa pelea fue la peor de todas las que habíamos tenido desde que nos conocimos.

Pero la cosa no había terminado ahí. Ésa misma tarde me acababa de enterar que se le había declarado a ésa niña y que ella lo había rechazado, y todo por que creía que tenía posibilidades conmigo.

Eso mismo me había dicho Hanamichi cuando nos encontramos en la cancha del parque.

Estaba muy concentrado practicando tiros libres cuando una silueta se acercó a mí por detrás. Pude percibir enseguida su perfume, me giré lentamente para encontrarme de frente con él. Todavía llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela, por lo que deduje que no había ido a su casa. Probablemente había quedado de verse con ella a la salida y después de su rechazo vagó sin rumbo hasta ir a dar a la cancha donde yo me encontraba. O seguramente me había ido a buscar.

De cualquier manera ahí estaba, parado frente a mí.

Volví a concentrarme en mis tiros sin hacer caso de su presencia, tratando de no mandar el balón lejos y abalanzarme sobre ese pelirrojo manjar detrás de mí en cualquier momento y comérmelo a besos ahí mismo.

En el preciso momento en que estaba pensando seriamente en hacerlo él habló.

-Ya puedes estar contento, Rukawa. –Su voz sonaba quebrada.

Lo observé con atención y pude ver que sus ojos estaban apagados, tristes. Tenía huellas de haber estado llorando, y además me había llamado por mi apellido, lo cual sin saber porqué me dolió, mucho más que todos sus golpes recibidos.

-¿De qué hablas, D'ohao? –Le pregunté tratando de mantener mi fría postura. Aún no puedo entender cómo es que lo logro estando frente a él, si cada vez que le veo siento que el cubo de hielo que aparento ser se derrite cuando está cerca.

-Me rechazó. –Respondió con la mirada baja-. Le dije que la amaba y ella…

No supe qué decirle. Por un lado mi corazón saltaba de contento al saber que ella lo había rechazado, lo cual me daba una, aunque muy remota, posibilidad con él. Y por otro lado la tristeza que expresaba me hizo sentir basura por ese pensamiento egoísta que acababa de cruzar por mi mente.

Inseguro y sin saber qué hacer Hanamichi seguía parado frente a mí. Al recibir mi silencio como única respuesta prosiguió con su monólogo.

-Me dijo que está enamorada de ti y que… cree que algún día le corresponderás.

-"Sí, cuando los cerdos vuelen…" –Pensé.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Kitzune?

-…

-Tú… ¿Sientes algo por ella?

-No.

-¿Ni siquiera un poco de atracción… por lo menos?

-No.

-Entonces… lo siento mucho por Haruko.

-¿Así se llama? No lo sabía. –No debí decir eso.

-Así que ni siquiera sabes su nombre. –Su voz cambió de tono por uno más áspero-. Y yo que te consideraba como mi rival de amores, y tú ni siquiera sabías de su existencia. Ni hablar Kitzune, eso quiere decir que en todo este tiempo te he odiado por nada.

Al escuchar éstas últimas palabras algo dentro de mi pecho se removió inquieto. Eso significaba que el motivo de su odio por mí estaba desapareciendo, lo cual abría una pequeña ventana a la posibilidad de una relación de amistad, si es que él lo permitía… o por otra parte, lo que era peor, la posibilidad de su indiferencia, la cual sería mucho más dolorosa que su odio hacia mi persona.

Yo no sabía qué hacer. El D'ohao continuaba parado frente a mí con una expresión sombría. Quise acercarme a él y tratar de consolarlo de alguna u otra manera, pero sin saber porqué mi rostro seguía impasible, mis piernas se negaron a moverse y solo me quedé ahí parado sin saber cómo actuar.

Al interpretar lo que parecía ser falta de interés de mi parte, Hanamichi agregó:

-Puedes estar tranquilo Kitzune, ya no te volveré a molestar más. –Y diciendo esto se dio la media vuelta para alejarse. Pero antes de marcharse me preguntó algo más.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido algo por alguien? ¿O es tu naturaleza el no sentir nada?

Eso sí me caló hondo. Pero aún así no respondí.

-Me lo suponía. Adiós Rukawa.

Otra vez mi apellido, creo que él escucharlo de sus labios fue lo que me hizo reaccionar.

-Sí…

-¿...?

-La odio.

-¿¿¿ ?

-A ella.

-¿Por qué? –Esta vez el D'ohao pareció entender.

-Por provocarle tanto daño a la criatura más bella, tierna e inocente que he conocido en mi vida. –Mientras iba diciendo estas palabras me acerqué lentamente y sin que él pudiera evitarlo tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le planté un corto pero firme beso en los labios.

Shock. El autoproclamado Tensai estaba en completo shock. Definitivamente había entendido mi explicación. Su rostro pasó por una gama de colores entre rosa pálido y morado para terminar en un lindo rojo como el de su cabello.

Pero no le di tiempo de reaccionar. Por temor a una lluvia de golpes de su parte, o peor aún, que me pidiera explicaciones, recogí mis cosas lo más rápido que pude y me alejé del lugar rumbo hacia el parque y ahí me le perdí.

Y ahí estaba yo, sentado en aquélla banca contemplando la llegada de la noche con estos recuerdos. Aún sentía en mi piel la sensación de su suave rostro pegado al mío. ¿Qué estaría pensando el D'ohao en esos momentos? Seguramente al reaccionar y ver que yo ya no estaba debió lanzar un sinnúmero de "Temes Kitzunes apestosos", acompañados de algunas maldiciones y amenazas a mi atrevida persona.

Pero eso ya lo sabría al día siguiente que nos encontráramos en el gimnasio. Lo más probable fuera que al verme se me lanzara a los golpes. Pero eso ya era cosa de rutina, lo único que me tenía contento era el hecho de que ahora supiera, si no todos, por lo menos parte de mis sentimientos hacia él. O al menos eso era lo que yo quería creer.

Y ahora se preguntarán… ¿Qué tiene Sendoh que ver con todo esto, si hasta ahora ni siquiera lo he mencionado?

Pues verán, me encontraba en la ya citada banca del parque pensando en todas esas cosas cuando él llegó y me saludó muy efusivamente.

-Querido Kaede, qué gusto me da encontrarte. –Y por supuesto su eterna sonrisa.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así.

-¿Y qué haces por aquí a estas horas? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

-Hum…

-¿Se puede saber qué te sucede? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte.

Sí… tal vez si yo le confiaba a mi amigo todas mis penas podría hallar alguna solución a mis problemas sentimentales. Después de todo Akira Sendoh y yo éramos amigos desde hacía algún tiempo y había aprendido a tenerle confianza. Bueno… no mucha.

Decidí reafirmar mi confianza en él y en su instinto natural de conquistador para de paso pedirle algún consejo que me ayudara a conquistar a mi amado D'ohao.

-Así que ésa es la situación ¿Eh? –Me preguntó pícaramente al terminar mi confesión.

-¿Entonces qué piensas? ¿Crees que tengo alguna posibilidad con él?

-Pues… te diré… -Sendoh suspiró antes de continuar-. Si le hubieras dado tiempo de reaccionar al beso que le diste tal vez ya sabrías la respuesta. Pero ya no hay marcha atrás y lo único que resta es averiguar cuáles son ahora sus sentimientos con respecto a ti.

-¿Y cómo? ¿Deberé esperar a que me golpee mañana o algo así para saberlo?

Tal vez mi amigo vio algo de desesperación en mi mirada, lo que lo hizo suavizar un poco la voz antes de responder.

-No te preocupes amigo mío. Hace algún tiempo me hiciste un favor y aún te lo debo. Tú no hagas absolutamente nada, sigue siendo el mismo de siempre y todo lo demás déjamelo a mí.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás planeando? –Francamente el hecho de dejar a Sakuragi Hanamichi en manos de Sendoh no se me hizo muy buena idea del todo.

-¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-…

-Vamos Rukawa, no vayas a creer que te lo robaré o algo así. Mi época de conquistador empedernido ya pasó y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. –Me guiñó un ojo tras decir eso-. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Confiarás en mí?

Tras unos instantes de duda consideré las palabras de mi amigo y decidí aceptar su ayuda.

-De acuerdo… pero con una condición. –Él asintió-. Quiero que me mantengas informado de todo. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que hagan con lujo de detalles ¿De acuerdo?

-Hecho. –Sendoh se puso de pie-. Entonces nos veremos mañana.

-¿Mañana?

-Sí. Comenzaré con mi labor a partir de mañana. Sólo espero que Sakuragi se encuentre lo suficientemente disponible para mí durante las prácticas.

-Hum… -Eso que dijo Sendoh no me convenció del todo.

-No te preocupes Kaede, sé muy bien lo que haré. –Y diciendo esto se marchó dejándome nuevamente a solas y con muchas, muchas dudas.

A la mañana siguiente llegué a la escuela más temprano que de costumbre. Por un milagro de la naturaleza yo no me quedé dormido en el camino y mi bicicleta no sufrió percance alguno, por lo que decidí aprovechar el tiempo antes de clase para subir a dormir a la azotea.

Por suerte para mí en ninguna ocasión me topé con el D'ohao. No hubiera sido bueno encontrarlo porque entonces me habría pedido explicaciones, o caído a golpes… y francamente yo no estaba en disposición de afrontar ni lo uno ni lo otro. No en esos momentos.

Tal vez más adelante, cuando la hora de enfrentarlo en el gimnasio fuera inevitable.

oooooooOooooooo

Las horas de clase sucedieron normales, a excepción de las miradas de sorpresa de mis compañeros y de infinito agradecimiento por parte de mis profesores por no quedarme dormido. Pero como bien dicen, no hay plazo que no se cumpla. Por lo que la temida hora de la práctica llegó sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Tristemente resignado a afrontar las consecuencias de mi atrevido beso, llegué al gimnasio antes que todos los demás del equipo, deseando en el fondo que mi amado pelirrojo también llegara temprano. Mi idea era que si tenía que enfrentarlo mejor que fuera completamente a solas, antes de que el resto llegara. Pero para mi desgracia, o fortuna, no fue así. Ya que Kogure llegó después e inmediatamente detrás de él llegó Mitsui. El capitán Akagi y Ryouta llegaron seguidos por Ayako. Pero de mi adorado torpe, nada.

Con un suspiro de resignación tomé uno de los balones y me dispuse a practicar mis tiros. Ya llegaría. Lo único que me restaba por hacer era rezar para que no hiciera un alboroto en cuanto me viera, ya que entonces no sabría qué explicaciones dar al resto del equipo.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos, no sabría decir cuántos, cuando de pronto el capitán sonó el silbato y ordenó que armáramos los equipos.

Completamente intrigado por la orden del capitán volteé a verlo, esperando que se diera cuenta por sí mismo que Hanamichi aún no había llegado. Pero al parecer Akagi no le dio la menor importancia a su ausencia y los equipos terminaron de armarse.

Era obvio que Akagi sabía del porqué de la ausencia de mi D'ohao, de lo contrario a esas alturas ya habría armado un escándalo por su impuntualidad. Así que con una mezcla de angustia y alivio no me quedó de otra más que integrarme al equipo.

Al cabo de diez minutos no conseguía concentrarme. Cada vez que alguien me hacía un pase volteaba hacia todos lados buscando a mi pelirrojo, lo cual hacía que me distrajera y me robaran el balón con facilidad. Akagi sólo bufaba mientras me miraba con cara de "Si vuelves a permitir que te lo roben te vas a la banca", sólo así lograba poner un poco más de atención.

Y cuando por fin comenzaba a integrarme al juego…

-¡Ya llegó el Tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi! –Su voz resonó por todo el gimnasio, lo que hizo que el tiro libre que en ese momento yo estaba ejecutando saliera disparado directo hacia la cabeza del capitán.

-¿¡Se puede saber que demonios te pasa Rukawa? –Resopló Akagi ya fuera de sus casillas-. ¡Llevas todo el tiempo distraído!

-Lo siento, capitán… -Le respondí tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía-. No volverá a ocurrir.

-¡Pues más te vale que así sea! ¡Si vuelves a cometer otro error como ése, te vas a la banca! ¿Me escuchaste?

-Sí capitán.

A juzgar por la mirada asesina que le dirigí al resto del equipo, todos intuyeron que no debían hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Mientras los ánimos se calmaban, tuve la oportunidad de voltear hacia donde se encontraba mi tormento de ojos almendrados y entonces lo sorprendí observándome. No supe descifrar su mirada. Sin embargo, al tratar de sostenerla el D'ohao la desvió, y pude distinguir un tenue color rosa en sus mejillas. Pero tratando de no ilusionarme demasiado pretendí que sólo había sido mi imaginación.

Como era de esperarse el capitán lo inquirió sobre su llegada a deshora, pero el D'ohao no logró hallar explicación razonable que lo convenciera. Aún así Akagi no se mostró tan severo por su retardo como otras veces.

-Bien Sakuragi, por ésta sola vez te perdono por llegar tarde. –Le reprendió el capitán, por lo que deduje que si bien no sabía el motivo de su retraso, por lo menos sabía del rechazo del que su hermana lo había hecho objeto y le tuvo un poco de consideración-. Pero de castigo te quedarás en la banca hasta la mitad de la práctica.

-Ah… está bien Gori, ni hablar… ¡Auch! Digo… capitán.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así? –Después del ya habitual coscorrón Akagi pidió que se reanudara la práctica, dejando a mi D'ohao resignado a solamente presenciar lo que quedaba de la primera parte de la actividad desde la banca.

Tras recomenzar la práctica traté de concentrarme mejor ésta vez. Si volvía a equivocarme era seguro que Akagi me mandara a la banca como me lo había prometido, y a decir verdad, no me convenía de ninguna manera, ya que tendría irremediablemente que enfrentar a Hanamichi.

Así que en ésas estábamos cuando de reojo divisé una figura alta que entraba por la puerta del gimnasio llamando la atención de más de uno de los presentes. Supe enseguida de quién se trataba cuando logré distinguir el singular peinado que lo caracterizaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces el personaje recién llegado se dirigió a la banca y se sentó junto a mi D'ohao. Después buscó mi mirada y cuando la encontró logré distinguir en sus ojos un dejo de complicidad.

Sendoh había llegado tal y como me lo había prometido. Y aunque por desgracia no tenía idea de lo que hablaban, pude distinguir que la mirada de Hana se dirigía de vez en cuando a mi persona junto con la de Sendoh, y conforme la conversación entre ellos avanzaba sus observaciones hacia mí se profundizaban. Incluso por varios minutos tuve la extraña sensación de que ellos me estaban examinando centímetro a centímetro. Casi sentía que me desnudaban con sus miradas. Pero pensando que sólo eran suposiciones mías continué jugando sin prestar más atención a esos dos.

Hasta que una voz demasiado conocida por mí se levantó sobre todas las demás llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¡¡Whaahhh! ¡¡Teme Puerco espín Hentai! –Clamó mi pelirrojo a gritos mientras Sendoh trataba de taparle la boca inútilmente. Pero al notar el D'ohao que todas las miradas se posaban sobre él se puso completamente rojo y decidió bajar la voz, por lo que no pude escuchar más.

Poco después Akagi ordenó el descanso. Me dirigí a la banca junto a los demás y de pronto me sentí observado. Volteé para todos lados buscado al dueño de ésa mirada y me encontré con los ojos avellana de mi D'ohao, el cual me contemplaba de una forma muy extraña. Al saberse descubierto por mí se sonrojó furiosamente y buscó al primer incauto que pasó frente a él para molestarlo.

Después de eso Sendoh se acercó a mí y me llevó al centro de la duela.

-¿Se puede saber de qué tanto hablaban? –Le pregunté ya sin poder soportar más la curiosidad que me carcomía.

-Tranquilo querido Kaede. Yo no puedo decirte nada por ahora pero… -Tras decir éstas palabras el semblante de Sendoh cambió por completo. Su rostro sonriente se transformó por uno muy sutil. Me guiñó un ojo en son de coquetería que casi provocó que cayera de espaldas sobre la duela. Después de eso deslizó el dorso de su mano por todo mi brazo en un signo inequívoco de seducción y se acercó a mí más de lo debido al punto de que sus últimas palabras las dijo casi susurrándome al oído.

-Te veré ésta tarde en la banca del parque donde nos vimos por última vez y te lo contaré todo.

Después de eso se despidió de los muchachos con la mano en alto y salió del gimnasio.

Debo confesar que durante aproximadamente medio minuto me quedé parado a mitad de la duela sin entender nada de lo que había pasado, y con un extraño ardor en el rostro debido a la cercanía tan sorpresiva de ese seductor. Cuando al fin logré reponerme de mi estupor me dirigí nuevamente hacia la banca y de pronto volví a sentir una mirada sobre mí. Con la ligera sospecha de saber de quién se trataba dirigí directamente mi vista hacia el D'ohao.

Sí, él era quien me observaba. Pero ésta vez no se sonrojó, ni desvió la mirada.

Solamente me miró con desconcierto, algo de aprehensión y… mucha intensidad.

oooooooOooooooo

El resto de la práctica transcurrió como de costumbre. Algunos insultos por aquí y por allá entre el D'ohao y yo, lo que hizo parecer que las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Pero en el fondo las cosas ya no eran las mismas. Ya le había mostrado a Hana una parte muy importante de mis sentimientos y eso era algo que seguramente él no había podido pasar por alto.

Por mi parte preferí seguir el consejo de Sendoh de no hacer absolutamente nada al respecto y dejar que fuera él quien se encargara de todo, tal y como me lo había prometido. A final de cuentas parecía estar muy seguro de lo que hacía y no quería arruinarlo todo por querer hacer las cosas a mi manera. Así que me resigné a esperar hasta la hora convenida para encontrarme con él en el parque, en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior. Necesitaba saber de una vez por todas en qué había consistido todo ese teatro que me había armado en medio de la duela.

Así que el resto del día me la pasé entre dormir, tratar de hacer las labores de la escuela y seguir durmiendo. Después de eso tomé mi balón y me dirigí a la cancha a practicar como todas las tardes. Cuando al fin llegó la hora esperada me interné en el parque y me senté en la banca a esperar a Sendoh.

-Ya era hora… -Le reclamé en cuanto lo vi llegar. Era obvia mi impaciencia, por lo que mi amigo sólo se concretó a dirigirme una sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado mientras se disculpaba por la tardanza.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Ah…! Te refieres a mi extraño comportamiento, ¿No es así?

-…

-Pues verás… -Sendoh se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar-. Todo esto forma parte de mi plan.

-¿En serio?

-Así es. Te lo contaré todo desde un principio. Pero antes que nada quiero que sepas que existe la posibilidad de que seas correspondido.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso te dijo algo?

-Hum… No fue precisamente algo que me haya dicho. Más bien fue digamos… su comportamiento mientras hablábamos.

Así que sin más preámbulos se dispuso a contarme lo sucedido tratando de no omitir detalle.

---------------------FLASH BACK---------------------

Hanamichi se encontraba sentado en la banca observando la práctica, cuando en eso llegó Sendoh, y tras saludar a algunas personas se dirigió directamente hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Sakuragi, ¿Cómo estás? –Y sin esperar respuesta- ¿Se puede saber qué haces en la banca? ¿No deberías estar practicando? ¿Acaso estás lesionado?

-Hola, Puerco espín. Estoy bien, estoy castigado la mitad de la práctica por llegar tarde y… ¿Cuál fue la última pregunta que me hiciste? –Respondió el pelirrojo haciendo que se formara una gota de sudor en la frente de su acompañante-. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Vienes a espiar al equipo para aprenderte nuestras estrategias y luego robártelas y así intentar ganarnos ¿Verdad?

-Ja, ja, ja… tú tan gracioso como siempre Sakuragi. –Le respondió el joven de ojos violetas-. Bueno, en realidad sí vine a robarme algo… pero no precisamente sus jugadas.

-¿Uh…? ¿Y qué viniste a robarte?

-Hum… vine a robarme a alguien.

-¿A alguien? –Sendoh asintió. -¿Y a quién si se puede saber?

-Hum… no sé si deba decírtelo. Es que no quiero que la cosa se me estropee…

-Vamos, Puerco espín. –Sakuragi hizo un mohín caprichoso-. Vamos dime, dime, dime ¿Sí? ¿Quién es ella?

-En realidad no es ella. Es él. Y es de tu equipo.

Hanamichi puso cara de perplejidad.

-¿Él? ¿Y se puede saber quién?

-Te lo diré... si me prometes no decírselo a nadie.

-Está bien Puerco espín. Te doy mi palabra de Tensai que no hablaré.

-Se trata de Rukawa.

-Ru… ¿Rukawa? ¿El Kitzune apestoso? ¿Él? –Sendoh asintió, no sin antes depositar toda su atención en cada uno de los gestos de su interlocutor-. ¿Acaso el Kitzune y tú…?

-No, no, no Hanamichi. Aún no. Pero vine a hacer el intento.

-¿El intento? –Hanamichi se mostró muy interesado en el asunto.

-Sí. Vine a pedirle que salga conmigo. Aunque te confieso que no es la primera vez que trato de salir con él. –Sendoh se detuvo un instante para asegurarse de tener toda la atención del pelirrojo, y cuando comprobó que así era prosiguió-. Pero yo no me doy por vencido tan fácilmente.

Hanamichi no salía de su perplejidad, pero aún así logró articular una pregunta.

-No lo entiendo Sendoh… ¿Se puede saber qué cosa le ves a ese Kitzune pálido y flacucho y además apestoso?

-¿Pero qué cosa dices Sakuragi? –Sendoh lo interrumpió-. ¿Acaso no te has fijado bien?

-¿¿¿?

-Míralo bien Sakuragi, -Ambos voltearon al ver a Rukawa-. ¿Cómo puedes decir que esa piel tan hermosa del color de la luna pueda considerarse pálida?

-…

-Y observa bien su cuerpo. Parece formado en marfil por los mejores escultores de la Grecia Antigua. Ni siquiera David…

-Ya, ya, te entendí. No exageres. –Hanamichi comenzaba a sonrojarse-. Pero no niegues que sigue siendo un Kitzune apestoso.

-¿En serio? ¿Has aspirado su perfume alguna vez? –Sendoh lo miró con picardía-. Estoy seguro que tienes curiosidad por saber qué loción usa… ¿Verdad?

-…

-¿Nunca has tocado su cabello?

-¿Uh…? No… ¿Acaso tú sí?

-No. Yo tampoco pero… Me pregunto si se sentirá tan suave y sedoso como se ve.

-…

-Y mira esos ojos. Tan azules, tan profundos como el mar. Estoy seguro que cualquiera que se mire de lleno en ellos se ahogaría en esas azules pupilas…

-Ojos zorrunos…

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¿Ah…? No. No dije nada… Sigue. –Esto último lo dijo sin siquiera pensarlo.

Sendoh sonrió. Estaba resultando.

-Y sus labios. Tan rojos… tan… tentadores.

-Sí…

-Me pregunto cómo se sentirá un beso de esos bellos labios…

-Ah… Pues…

-Y ese cuerpo. Tan perfecto…

-…

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos instantes mientras observaban detenidamente al joven de ojos zorrunos encestar una espectacular clavada.

-Qué agilidad tiene, ¿No crees tú? –Preguntó el jugador estrella de Ryonan.

-Sí…

-¿Te imaginas ésa misma agilidad aplicándola en la cama mientras hace el amor?

-…

-Imagínate nada más el panorama. –Sendoh trató de contener la risa que le provocaba ver al D'ohao completamente ruborizado-. Su escultural cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama… Su blanca piel de marfil brillando tensa por el sudor y el cansancio…

-Sí…

-Dulces gemidos escapando de sus bellos labios… Sus suaves mejillas teñidas de rojo…

-Hum…

-Sus ojos azules cerrados, su negro cabello alborotado… Su…

-Ah…

El pelirrojo, que hasta entonces parecía como en trance observando al Kitzune de pronto reaccionó.

-¡¡Whaahhh! ¡¡Teme Puerco espín Hentai! –Gritó un agitado pelirrojo mientras Sendoh trataba de taparle la boca inútilmente. Pero al notar el D'ohao que todas las miradas se posaban sobre él se puso completamente rojo y decidió bajar la voz-. ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pretendes?

-No sé de qué hablas. –Respondió el joven de cabellos parados haciéndose el inocente.

-Pues de… pues… ¡Bah…! Olvídalo ¿Quieres?

-De acuerdo Sakuragi, como tú digas.

En ese momento el capitán ordenó descanso y todos se dirigieron a la banca. Algunos se detuvieron a saludar a su visita, momento que el D'ohao aprovechó para alejarse un momento de él y dirigir su mirada directamente hacia el joven de mirada zorruna.

No pudo evitar recorrer con sus ojos todo el cuerpo de su enemigo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Sendoh tenía razón. Kaede Rukawa era realmente… tentador.

Pero al sentirse descubierto por él se sonrojó violentamente y para disimular se dedicó a molestar al primero que se le cruzó enfrente.

---------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK---------------------

-Así que eso fue todo. –Terminó de contarme Sendoh.

Está de sobra decir que a esas alturas yo me encontraba completamente sonrojado. Si bien ya me había dado cuenta de la forma en como me veían durante la práctica, el relato de Sendoh sólo confirmó mis sospechas. Sí me habían desnudado con sus miradas.

-Ahora entiendo porqué se la pasaron mirándome todo el tiempo. –Volteé a ver a mi cómplice y lo sorprendí sonriéndome de manera sensual-. Todo esto está muy bien pero, ¿Y lo que hiciste en la duela? Dijiste que también era parte del plan, así que explícame.

-Pues verás. Cuando estaba conversando con algunos de tus compañeros volteé a ver a tu pelirrojo y lo descubrí observándote. Así que aproveché ese momento para acercarme a ti. Te llevé al centro de la duela para que él no tuviera dudas de que te estaba haciendo la proposición de la que le había hablado.

-¿De invitarme a salir?

-Así es. Y lo del guiño y la caricia sobre tu brazo fue digamos… la cereza que adornó el pastel.

-Ahora entiendo porqué…

-¿Porqué qué…? –Sendoh se mostró curioso ante mi comentario.

-Cuando tú te fuiste descubrí al D'ohao mirándome de una forma muy… intensa.

-¿En serio? –Sendoh sonrió casi con aire triunfal-. Entonces no lo dejemos así. Prosigamos con el siguiente paso.

-¿Y ahora qué harás?

-Nada. Yo no haré absolutamente nada. El siguiente paso lo tendrás que dar tú.

-¿Y qué haré?

-Te lo explicaré… –Sendoh volvió a sonreír con aire seductor-. Pero tienes que esperar el momento adecuado…

Cuando Sendoh terminó de explicarme lo que tendría que hacer yo ya estaba completamente rojo como la grana.

Después de eso nos despedimos y regresé a casa.

Recostado sobre la cama pensaba en la tarea que Sendoh me había encomendado. No estaba muy seguro de atreverme a hacerlo, yo no era tan atrevido como él. Pero considerando la experiencia de conquistador que él traía a cuestas consideré hacerle caso y arriesgarme. Después de todo no perdería nada con intentarlo… y sí ganaría mucho si resultaba.

Antes de quedarme dormido ya había decidido que lo haría. Haría cualquier cosa por conquistar a mi D'ohao.

oooooooOooooooo

Desde mi último encuentro con Sendoh habían transcurrido tres días. Durante todo ese tiempo no había logrado poner en práctica lo que me había encomendado, mitad porque no se había dado la oportunidad y mitad porque aún no me había atrevido.

Pero no había perdido el tiempo. En cada ocasión que se me presentaba trataba de asimilar las miradas que mi torpe me dirigía durante las prácticas. Era obvio que su conversación con Sendoh lo había hecho darse cuenta de mi presencia, pues cada vez que lo veía lo sorprendía observándome. Cuando se sentía descubierto se sonrojaba y seguía con lo suyo.

Así fue hasta que llegó el día en que la tan esperada oportunidad de poner en marcha la segunda parte del plan de Sendoh se presentó.

Tenía que ser en las duchas. Tenía que esperar a que el resto del equipo saliera de ducharse y procurar quedarme solo con él hasta el final.

Ese día las cosas me estaban saliendo bien. Como siempre durante la práctica tuvimos una de nuestras peleas y de castigo el capitán nos hizo quedarnos a limpiar el gimnasio. Traté de ignorar todos los reclamos e insultos de mi pelirrojo y me di tanta prisa en mi labor que terminé ayudándolo a él, y así terminamos muy rápido de asear el gimnasio.

Entramos a los vestidores y ya la mayoría se había retirado. Sólo quedaban Mitsui y Kogure, quienes se retiraron poco después de que el D'ohao se desvistió y entró a las regaderas.

Entonces entré detrás de él, y me ubiqué estratégicamente en una regadera cercana, a su derecha, de manera que quedé de perfil a la vista del D'ohao, dándole la oportunidad de poder observarme a sus anchas sin que yo me diera cuenta. O al menos eso creía, ya que por el ángulo en que me coloqué lograba distinguir su silueta a través de los azulejos de la ducha, lo que me dejaba la oportunidad de seguir todos sus movimientos, al igual que él los míos.

Tengo que admitir que estaba algo nervioso por lo que iba a hacer, pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad que se me presentaba como en bandeja, así que no me quedó de otra más que hacer la tarea que Sendoh me había dejado.

Mientras escuchaba al D'oaho cantando a todo pulmón bajo la ducha su horrible canción, abrí la llave de la regadera y templé la temperatura del agua. Eso llamó la atención de mi torpe, quien al escuchar el agua cayendo volteó a verme.

En ese momento comencé con mi tarea.

Levanté mis dos manos y dejé que mis dedos vagaran por mi cabello, procurando empaparlos y acariciándolos en el proceso, labor que no pasó desapercibida por cierto pelirrojo que ya tenía toda su atención puesta sobre mis movimientos. Aprovechando la situación tomé mi barra de jabón y comencé a deslizarla por todo mi cuello, dejándolo sensualmente expuesto a la vista de mi adorado pelirrojo. De pronto me pareció que su voz mientras cantaba bajaba algunos decibeles.

Proseguí con mi labor. Deslicé suavemente la barra de jabón por el medio de mi torso y me acaricié con la mano derecha el abdomen, enjabonándolo de forma voluptuosa, a mi vez que mi otra mano se paseaba por todo mi pecho.

Le di completamente la espalda. La mano que sostenía la barra de jabón dejó mi pecho y se dirigió hacia la nuca, no sin antes dar un paseo sensual por ambos hombros. Tras jugar unos segundos más me enjaboné delicadamente la espalda y deslicé lentamente la barra espumosa hacia mis glúteos.

En ese momento el D'ohao dejó de cantar.

Traté de permanecer lo más tranquilo posible mientras continuaba con mi ducha especialmente dedicada a él. Mis movimientos tan sensuales mientras me enjabonaba eran de seguro un espectáculo digno de apreciarse. El agua caliente que caía sobre mi piel y el vapor que ocultaba mi cuerpo ligeramente, daban el toque exacto de misterio y erotismo que necesitaba. Me relajé y cerré los ojos.

Dejé que mi imaginación vagara y me dediqué a enjabonar el resto de mi cuerpo, con tanta delicadeza como pude, imaginándome que era él quien lo hacía.

Debo admitir que a esas alturas ya no ponía atención a los movimientos de mi D'ohao. Estaba completamente sumergido en mi propia imaginación y sin darme cuenta ya me había girado para quedar frente a él, en todo mi esplendor.

Con los ojos cerrados y sin poner atención a más detalles, dejé que mis manos pensaran por mí y continué con mi juego. No me di cuenta en qué momento, yo me dediqué a mí mismo una caricia sobre mi miembro que sin querer hizo que escapara de mis labios un suave gemido…

Pero no fui el único que gimió…

-Ah… por Kami…

Al escuchar su voz entrecortada desperté de mi fantasía. Me encontré de lleno con la mirada de mi D'ohao. Se encontraba bajo la regadera, con su barra de jabón entre sus manos temblorosas y una mirada profundamente llena de ardor, que recorrió mi cuerpo por completo haciéndome estremecer.

Jamás nadie antes me había mirado de esa forma. Me armé de valor y yo también recorrí su cuerpo con la mirada, y lo que descubrí en él me llenó de satisfacción. Estaba completamente excitado. Cuando mi pelirrojo al fin reaccionó se dirigió hacia la llave de agua fría y la abrió al máximo, lanzando un profundo quejido al sentir el agua helada sobre su piel seguramente ardiente.

Tratando de no apenarlo más con mi descubrimiento me hice el desentendido y terminé de bañarme. Salí de la ducha antes que él.

Con la esperanza de poder dejar el gimnasio en su compañía, me tomé un tiempo prudente para vestirme y lo esperé unos minutos más a que saliera de la ducha.

Pero él nunca salió.

oooooooOooooooo

-Muy bien, muy bien, si no quieres contarme lo que pasó con detalles no te voy a obligar. –Sendoh se dio por vencido mientras se recargaba sobre la banca del parque-. Pero al menos dime, ¿Hubo alguna reacción?

-Definitivamente. Tu plan resultó Sendoh.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Sí… exactamente. Tal y como lo predijiste. Resultó.

-Muy bien, amigo. Entonces vamos por muy buen camino.

-No estés tan seguro Sendoh.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Sendoh me miró, confundido-. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que quieres?

-Pues… sí y no.

-Explícate.

-Pues verás… sí, quería que él se fijara en mí. Pero no sólo eso ¿Entiendes? –Sendoh negó con la cabeza-. Lo que quiero decir es que… no es suficiente para mí con que solamente me desee.

En ese punto pareció comenzar a comprender.

-Verás… quisiera que sintiera por mí algo más que sólo excitarse al verme. Quisiera significar para él lo que él significa para mí. Quisiera ser su primer pensamiento al despertar, quisiera poder compartir con él los buenos y los malos momentos… más que su objeto de deseo quisiera ser su amigo, su compañero. No sólo quiero que me desee Sendoh, quiero que me ame tanto como yo lo amo.

-Tranquilo Kaede, eso también está dentro de mis planes. –Sendoh puso una mano sobre mi hombro-. Pero debes comprender que eso no es algo que vaya a darse de la noche a la mañana. Debes tener en cuenta que para poder acercarte a él debes tener otra actitud.

-…

-No estoy insinuando que debas cambiar por él. Ya que él debe aceptarte tal como eres, como tú lo has aceptado a él.

-¿Entonces?

-Ya lograste algo muy importante: Llamaste su atención. Ahora lo que debes hacer es convertirte en su amigo. Acércate a él, sin agresiones. Muéstrale el otro lado de tu ser, el que aún no conoce. Ése que tú tanto te has esmerado en ocultarle a todo el mundo, y descúbrelo sólo para él.

-¿Tú crees que con eso sea suficiente?

-Créeme Kaede, estoy seguro que será más que suficiente.

Ambos nos quedamos callados por varios minutos, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Al caer la noche nos despedimos y regresé a casa, estaba muy cansado así que cené algo ligero, me di un rápido baño y me dispuse a descansar.

Pero no podía dormir. En mi mente repasaba las palabras que Sendoh me había dicho. Si quería que mi D'ohao se enamorara de mí, debía mostrarle el lado amable de mi personalidad. Eso significaba dejar a un lado mi indiferencia y abrirle mi corazón, dejándolo entrar en él.

¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

Me revolví sobre la cama, inquieto. Jamás nadie antes me había hecho sentir lo que me hacía sentir él. Nunca me había enamorado antes de esa manera y jamás había deseado tanto ser correspondido por alguien como por él.

Así que tomé una decisión. Le abriría mi corazón por completo a Hanamichi, le ofrecería mi amistad incondicional. Me acercaría a él de cualquier forma así significara perder algunos dientes en el proceso.

En los días subsecuentes puse la tercera parte –y la más importante–, en marcha. Cada vez que el D'oaho y yo nos encontrábamos le dedicaba la mejor de mis sonrisas. Durante las primeras veces que lo hice pude notar su enorme asombro e incredulidad. Pero se fue acostumbrando poco a poco hasta que comenzó a corresponder a ellas.

Al principio procuraba encontrármelo en las mañanas al ir a la escuela. La primera vez que le ofrecí llevarlo en mi bicicleta él se negó rotundamente, argumentando que lo que yo quería era provocar un accidente que lo dejara fuera del equipo, y algunas que otras incoherencias propias de su característica pose de Tensai. Pero poco tiempo después nos encontrábamos en las mañanas "por casualidad" y él siempre terminaba subiéndose a la parte trasera para llegar conmigo a la escuela, no sin antes lanzarme serias advertencias sobre procurar por su seguridad. Algunas veces él era el que conducía. Generalmente lo hacíamos en silencio. Sin darnos cuenta se volvió una rutina de la que muy pronto todos nuestros compañeros, al principio realmente sorprendidos, también se acostumbraron.

Durante las prácticas ya no peleábamos como antes. Los del equipo estaban asombrados. No sólo porque no nos agarrábamos a golpes, sino además de eso porque en todas las oportunidades que se me presentaban cooperaba con él lanzándole pases y dándole la oportunidad de encestar, aún cuando yo estaba en condiciones para hacerlo. En muy poco tiempo nos dimos cuenta que hacíamos un gran dueto sobre la duela.

Pero los momentos en las duchas eran los más especiales. Por tácito acuerdo procurábamos quedarnos hasta el final y era entonces cuando comenzábamos a jugar. En ocasiones yo le repetía el espectáculo de la primera vez y en otras era él el que lo hacía. De sobra está mencionar que terminábamos los dos con la llave de agua helada hasta el tope. No me había atrevido a avanzar en ese terreno. Sabía que me deseaba tanto como yo a él, pero un primer encuentro sexual en el piso de las duchas no era precisamente lo que yo buscaba de él, y estoy seguro que él pensaba lo mismo.

Nos encontrábamos todas las tardes en la cancha cercana al parque, donde lo besé por primera vez. No sabía qué tanto recordaba él de aquello, pero no me hacía ningún comentario al respecto y yo no quería preguntarle. Sentía que aún no era el momento. Después de jugar uno contra uno caíamos rendidos en el suelo y hablábamos de cosas triviales durante algunos momentos. A veces permanecíamos en silencio durante largo tiempo. Cuando la noche caía nos poníamos de pie y regresábamos juntos en mi bicicleta. Yo lo dejaba en la puerta de su casa y después me dirigía a la mía, cada noche más contento de poder acercarme un poco más a él.

Con el paso de las semanas nuestras conversaciones triviales dejaron de serlo. Me habló de su familia, de su vida difícil de cuando fue pandillero, del dolor de la pérdida de su padre, de sus sueños… Yo por mi parte le conté sobre mi soledad, el abandono de mis padres a mi corta edad, de cómo tuve que arreglármelas sin ellos y de muchas otras cosas más que estoy seguro que lo hicieron entender mucho sobre mi personalidad que en otras circunstancias jamás habría comprendido.

Nos ayudábamos con las tareas de la escuela mutuamente. Bueno, más bien era yo el que lo ayudaba. Cuando no le entendía a alguna materia me pedía ayuda, y eso me alegraba sobremanera. Su amigo Yohei Mito a veces me miraba con cierto recelo. De seguro estaba celoso ya que generalmente era a él a quien le pedía su ayuda en estos menesteres. Y el que fuera yo ahora el que ocupara ese tiempo tan especial con él realmente me hacía muy feliz.

El tiempo fue transcurriendo entre conocernos mejor, jugarnos alguna broma pesada de vez en cuando y sorprender a más de uno al encontrarnos juntos la mayoría de las veces. Nos seguíamos insultando, eso no cambiaba, pero nuestros insultos ahora sonaban más bien como muestras de cariño.

Nuestra antigua rivalidad se había transformado en eso ahora. En una complicidad que con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en un profundo cariño de amigos.

No había duda de que mi empeño por lograr primero su atención y después su amistad había rendido sus frutos. Pero en medio de toda la alegría que eso significaba para mí, había una pregunta que mi anhelante corazón no dejaba de hacerse…

¿Había logrado que Hanamichi se enamorara de mí?

oooooooOooooooo

-Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo. –Me dijo Sendoh mientras saboreaba con deleite su helado de fresa.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en la banca del parque, no nos habíamos visto desde aquél día en que me aconsejó por última vez. Se puso muy contento al enterarse que el D'ohao y yo ya éramos amigos. Aunque la verdad es que ya lo sospechaba, pues los rumores de los cambios tan extraños de los dos jugadores de Shokoku habían corrido como reguero de pólvora, llegando a oídos del jugador estrella de Ryonan.

-Dile lo que sientes. –Sendoh terminó su helado antes de continuar-. No hay de otra.

-Pero… ¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Qué tal si me desprecia? –Fijé mi mirada hacia el cielo estrellado-. Perdería su amistad, su confianza.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos instantes. Creo que Sendoh sabía perfectamente de lo que le estaba hablando. El temor que yo sentía era exactamente el mismo por el que él alguna vez había pasado.

-¿No crees que sería peor si te quedaras con la duda? –Sendoh se acomodó mejor en la banca y cruzó sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza en señal de meditación-. Imagina por un instante que él siente lo mismo por ti. Pero tú lo conoces y sabes que él no hablará a menos que se sienta realmente seguro de que no lo despreciarás. Piensa que él ha sufrido demasiados rechazos ya. Él siempre ha sido el que toma la iniciativa, lo hizo cincuenta y una veces y en todas ellas lo mandaron a volar. Yo no sé si realmente se enamoró de todas esas chicas que lo desdeñaron, pero aún así debió dolerle mucho cada rechazo.

-Tienes razón. Tal vez él sí se ha enamorado de mí, pero no quiere decirme nada por temor a sufrir otro rechazo más.

-Y si verdaderamente está enamorado este rechazo puede dolerle más que todos los anteriores juntos. –Sendoh se pudo de pie-. Lo siento Rukawa, pero ésta vez tendrás que ser tú el que se arriesgue. Creo que eso sería lo más justo. En todo caso si te llegara a rechazar, cosa que realmente dudo, apenas sería tu primer rechazo. –Sonrió. –Uno contra cincuenta y uno no es nada realmente.

-Idiota… -Pero aún así tenía razón.

Tras unos minutos más de conversación, mi amigo me deseó la mejor de las suertes y se retiró, no sin antes darme una última sugerencia y algunos consejos sobre cómo llevar a cabo tan complicada empresa. Después de que se marchó me quedé un rato más sentado en la banca contemplando las estrellas, y con mis pensamientos dirigidos nuevamente hacia ésa persona que en los últimos meses se había convertido en lo más importante en mi vida.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa tomé una decisión. El gran y último paso lo daría lo más pronto posible. Me le declararía al D'ohao. Pero ésta vez estaba consciente que si algo salía mal no sólo perdería algunos dientes. Perdería algo mucho más valioso… lo perdería a él.

Aún era muy temprano para dormir, así que después de cenar me dispuse a tomar un largo baño. Preparé la tina y me sumergí en el agua caliente y de inmediato me relajé. No sé por cuánto tiempo permanecí en ese estado de relajación, era tan agradable que debí quedarme dormido por unos momentos. Hasta que el timbre en la puerta me despertó.

Sumamente molesto por semejante interrupción me apresuré a salir de la tina y sin tomarme la molestia de secarme sólo me coloqué una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y así como estaba fui a atender la puerta, no sin antes soltar una andanada de insultos mentales a quien se había atrevido a interrumpir mi tan agradable baño.

Abrí la puerta dispuesto a obsequiarle a mi inoportuna visita la mejor de mis malas caras, pero al ver de quién se trataba simplemente no pude hacerlo. De espaldas a mí y esperando con un libro en la mano estaba ni más ni menos que mi adorado D'ohao.

Mi distraído pelirrojo continuaba dándome la espalda. No se había dado cuenta que ya había abierto la puerta hasta que escuchó mi voz detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí D'ohao? –Se dio la media vuelta al escucharme.

-¡Teme Kitzune! ¿Se puede saber a quién llamas…? ¡Oh… cielos! –Por un instante no entendí el porqué de ésa expresión hasta que seguí su mirada y la encontré vagando por mi cuerpo empapado y apenas cubierto por la toalla.

Me sonrojé rabiosamente. Pero logré sobreponerme y traté de hacer como si nada pasara.

-¿Y bien D'ohao?

-Y… ¿Y bien qué?

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

-¿Mi visita? Mi… ¡Ah sí! Mi visita… pues yo vine a… ¿A qué vine? ¡Ah! A regresarte este libro que me prestaste la semana pasada. –Me dijo al mismo tiempo que extendía la mano para entregármelo.

-Hum… no recordaba habértelo prestado. Pero bueno… -Nos quedamos callados por un momento hasta que sentí que el frío golpeaba mi cuerpo-. ¿D'ohao, por qué no entras? Me estoy congelando aquí afuera.

-¿Eh…? Ah sí, claro… -Tras cerrar la puerta lo conduje hacia la sala-. Oye, siento haber interrumpido tu baño.

-No hay problema, ya estaba terminando. –Sonreí-. ¿Deseas tomar algo? ¿Té? ¿Un refresco?

-Un… refresco estará bien. Lo necesito…

Dejé el libro sobre la mesa y me dirigí a la cocina por una soda. Cuando regresé mi D'ohao se encontraba curioseando por aquí y por allá.

-Tienes una casa muy linda Kitzune.

-¿Te gusta?

-Pues sí. Es realmente linda. –Me respondió mientras jugueteaba con un pequeño balón de básquetbol hecho de cristal que adornaba la mesa de centro.

Guardamos silencio durante algunos segundos. Y cuando al fin hablamos lo hicimos al mismo tiempo.

-Kitzune…

-D'ohao… -Ambos sonreímos-. Creo que… Será mejor que suba a ponerme algo encima.

-Espera…

-¿Sí?

-Hay… algo muy importante que desde hace tiempo he querido preguntarte…

-¿De qué se trata? –No supe por qué pero tuve el extraño presentimiento de que la hora de hablar ya había llegado.

-Hace algún tiempo… tú hiciste algo que me sorprendió mucho. Y pues… pues… quería saber… Es decir… necesito saber porqué.

-…

-Todo eso que tú me dijiste aquélla vez en el parque, cuando te conté del rechazo de Haruko… ¿Era en serio?

Definitivamente era hora de hablar.

-Sí D'ohao. Lo dije en serio.

-Y… el beso que me diste…

-También era en serio. –A esas alturas mi corazón amenazaba con salírseme del pecho. Una parte de mí me pedía que lo dejara ahí y saliera corriendo y me encerrara en mi habitación hasta que él se marchara. Y la otra parte me decía que fuera sincero de una vez por todas-. ¿Acaso te… molestó?

-Pues… no. Bueno, la verdad, no estoy seguro.

-Te amo Hanamichi. –Lo hice. Al fin había logrado abrirle mi corazón por completo.

-¿¿¿?

-Por eso lo hice. Porque te amo.

-Kitzune…

-No me preguntes cómo o en qué momento me enamoré de ti. Sólo sé que una mañana te observé y me di cuenta de que te habías convertido en alguien muy especial para mí. Debo admitir que el saberte enamorado de esa niña me dolía, mucho. También me dolía que me odiaras sin razón aparente. Pero lo que más me dolió fue enterarme de que me odiabas por su causa.

-Kaede, yo…

-Déjame hablar por favor. El día que me dijiste que te había rechazado… el verte tan triste también me entristeció. Aunque una parte de mí se alegró porque egoístamente sólo quería que tuvieras ojos para mí. Aunque bien sabía que eso era muy poco probable. Tú aún me odiabas y lo más seguro era que al saber de mis sentimientos terminaras odiándome más.

Hanamichi me observaba con atención. Tal vez él sólo esperaba de mi parte una respuesta lacónica a su pregunta. Creo que nunca se imaginó que pudiera ser capaz de abrirle mi corazón de esa manera. Se sentó en el sofá. Yo me senté junto a él.

-Por eso lo hice Hanamichi. Por eso te confesé que la odiaba. Porque se había atrevido a lastimarte. Porque lo que te dije es verdad. Tú eres la criatura más tierna, bella e inocente que he conocido en mi vida.

-Kaede yo… no sé qué decir… -Mi pelirrojo se veía realmente confundido-. ¿Sabes? Tú me gustas. Me gustas mucho Kitzune y también siento muchas cosas por ti que no había sentido antes pero… no sé si esto que siento sea amor ¿Entiendes? Me agrada tu compañía. En todo este tiempo que nos hemos tratado he llegado a descubrir cosas maravillosas de ti que jamás me hubiera imaginado. Y bueno… sería un mentiroso si te dijera que no… te deseo.

El silencio reinó en la habitación por varios minutos. Yo no quería que Hanamichi estuviera confundido. Quería ayudarle a aclarar sus sentimientos por mí de una vez por todas.

-Dime qué quieres que haga. –Le dije mientras tomaba su mano entre las mías.

Hanamichi suspiró.

-¿Podrías… dejarme solo unos instantes?

-De acuerdo Hana. Si eso te sirve de algo lo haré. –Me puse de pie-. Pero quiero que sepas que sin importar la decisión que tú tomes yo… la aceptaré. Sólo te pido por favor que me dejes seguir siendo tu amigo.

Acerqué mis labios a su rostro y le obsequie un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de retirarme a mi habitación.

oooooooOooooooo

Habían trascurrido casi quince minutos. Me encontraba vestido con mi ropa de dormir pero no me había acostado aún. Hanamichi continuaba en la sala, tratando de aclarar sus sentimientos con respecto a mí.

Me encontraba muy nervioso, temeroso de que en cualquier momento la puerta de la calle se abriera y dejara salir a la persona más importante para mí. Me asomé por la ventana, la brisa del mar me llegaba de frente llenándome los pulmones. Respiré profundamente para absorber su aroma salado, eso me tranquilizó por unos instantes. Sentí algo de frío.

Me abracé a mí mismo tratando de darme calor, pero no fue suficiente. Yo necesitaba de algo más. Necesitaba sentir la calidez de su cuerpo abrazado al mío. Necesitaba el sabor de sus labios… lo necesitaba a él.

De repente unos brazos fuertes y bronceados me rodearon por la espalda y pude percibir el aliento de la persona que más amaba detrás de mí. Volteé lentamente para mirarlo de frente. Sus bellos ojos almendrados despedían un brillo único, hermoso. Me perdí en su profunda mirada.

-Hana yo… -Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

-Shhh… no digas nada, por favor. Sólo déjame hacerlo ¿Quieres?

Y entonces me besó.

Fue un beso profundo y ardiente, lleno de deseo. Mientras me hacía probar el dulce sabor de su boca sus manos permanecieron aferrando mi espalda con fuerza, como no queriendo dejarme ir. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me dejé llevar por ese beso tan intenso y lleno de promesas.

Permanecimos así durante un rato, saboreando mutuamente el sabor de nuestros labios. Sus brazos se despegaron lentamente de mi espalda para dejar sus manos recorrer cada parte de ella, por encima de la ropa, inspeccionando y descubriendo cada zona sensible. Pronto dejó de conformarse con eso y mientras seguía besándome me fue despojando lentamente de la parte superior de mi pijama, dejando mi torso desnudo a su entera disposición.

No perdió el tiempo. Sus labios abandonaron pronto los míos para aventurarse a otros terrenos de mi cuerpo. Tomándome suavemente por el cabello y levantando mi rostro hizo que mi cuello quedara al descubierto para ser explorado por sus labios. Beso y lamió con sed cada centímetro de él hasta arrancarme un gemido, su húmeda lengua recorrió todo un camino hacia mi oreja y mordió con suavidad mi lóbulo haciéndome estremecer.

Volvió a besarme con arrebato. No tuve conciencia del momento en que me guió hacia mi propia cama y me tendió sobre ella hasta que separó sus labios de mi boca para depositar pequeños besos en mis hombros y mi pecho, mordisqueando y al mismo tiempo rozando con deleite cada uno de mis pezones, provocándome deliciosos escalofríos de placer que recorrieron todo mi ser sin que yo pudiera detenerlos.

Pero yo no quería solamente recibir sus caricias, quería hacerle sentir lo mismo que yo. Desabotoné delicadamente su camisa mientras él seguía besándome. Pronto me encontré acariciando con la punta de mis dedos cada parte de su piel bronceada. Él se sentó sobre mi cadera y posó sus manos sobre las mías para acompañar sus movimientos mientras recorrían las zonas que él necesitaba que fueran acariciadas por mí. Me incorporé lentamente asiéndome a su cintura y mi boca besó ávida cada parte de esa tersa y bronceada piel. Él tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y enredó sus dedos en mis cabellos al tiempo que exhalaba profundos suspiros.

Apreté su cadera con más fuerza. Ambos gemimos al sentir el roce de nuestros miembros. Hizo que me recostara nuevamente y desató con lentitud el cordón de la única parte de mi pijama que aún traía puesta. Sus manos resbalaron por mi cintura al mismo tiempo que recorría con su lengua mi abdomen, retirándome en el proceso el pijama. Se sorprendió gratamente al notar que no traía nada más debajo. Sonrió seductoramente antes de perderse entre mis muslos.

Al sentir sus primeras caricias sobre mi intimidad me turbé levemente. Era la primera vez que alguien acariciaba esa parte tan sensible de mi cuerpo. Pero muy pronto me olvidé de mi timidez y me dejé llevar por las deliciosas sensaciones que sus caricias me obsequiaban. Me recorrió con la punta de su lengua, me besó hasta que mis gemidos aumentaron y comprendiendo la necesidad en la que me encontraba por fin me concedió la calidez de su boca. Fue maravilloso sentir cómo su aliento me envolvía por completo.

Tras unos momentos más fue mi turno de hacerlo disfrutar. Me senté en la orilla de la cama y lo hice ponerse de pie. Él entendió mis intenciones y se dejó conducir dócilmente. Lo desnudé por completo y mis manos exploraron por primera vez cada parte de su admirable anatomía. Besé sus muslos y acaricié sus bien moldeados glúteos, un dedo juguetón decidió ir más allá y lo penetró con suavidad, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y gimió profundamente al sentir la traviesa invasión.

Sin retirar mi dedo de su sitio tomé su miembro con la otra mano y lo acaricié con lentitud, mi lengua lo exploró poco después y mi boca no tardó en descubrir su delicioso sabor. Él comenzó entonces un suave balanceo de atrás hacia delante, completamente perdido en el placer que le concedían mis caricias. Mi nombre brotaba de sus labios entre dulces gemidos.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me regaló un beso muy profundo, delicioso. Hizo que me diera media vuelta y me condujo hacia el centro de la cama. Me puse de rodillas dándole la espalda y él se colocó en la misma posición detrás de mí. Pude sentir su miembro erecto en la base de mi columna. Me rodeó con sus brazos y acarició mi pecho mientras me besaba la nuca. Levanté mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y acaricié sus cabellos. Él mordisqueó juguetonamente mi cuello dejándome una leve marca. Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con su rostro y lo besé. Él empujó mi cuerpo lentamente hasta colocarme debajo y repartió pequeños besos por toda mi espalda. Le pedí que me hiciera suyo.

Me sorprendió su delicadeza mientras me preparaba para el momento. Lo hizo con suavidad, como temiendo romperme. Al momento de entrar en mi cuerpo fue tierno y paciente. Casi no sentí dolor. Esperó a que mi cuerpo se amoldara a él y entonces me atrajo hacia sí pegando mi espalda contra su pecho.

-Te amo Kaede… ah… con toda mi alma… -Me dijo susurrándome al oído.

Me tomó por la cintura y comenzamos una suave danza amorosa. Nos movíamos lentamente, disfrutando del placer de nuestros cuerpos recién unidos. Él acariciaba con pasión cada parte de mi cuerpo que sus manos lograban alcanzar, mientras murmuraba mi nombre entre gemidos. Yo arqueaba mi espalda al sentir cada una de sus arremetidas, sintiéndolo entrar y salir de mi cuerpo cada vez con más energía.

Cubrió mi espalda de besos y escondió su rostro en mi cabello mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas. Giré mi rostro para poder observarlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas ruborizadas, sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar suaves quejidos. Se veía realmente hermoso.

Llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo. Me abrazó con fuerza mientras terminábamos y permanecimos así por un largo rato. Poco después salió de mi cuerpo y se recostó sobre la cama extendiendo sus brazos hacia mí para concederme un cobijo que no desprecié.

El resto de la noche transcurrió entre murmullos, risas, besos robados y caricias atrevidas. Después fue mi turno de hacerlo mío y al final caímos rendidos.

oooooooOooooooo

Y aquí estamos ahora, seguimos recostados en mi cama pero ya no miro al techo. Él sigue profundamente dormido. De alguna manera logré librarme de su brazo izquierdo y desenredar mis piernas de las suyas sin despertarlo, y ahora puedo observarlo a mis anchas. Se ve muy lindo mientras duerme, si no lo conociera cuando está despierto podría confundirlo con un angelito.

Soy feliz por tenerlo a mi lado. No fue tan sencillo pero valió la pena. Ahora comprendo porqué Sendoh me dijo que con nada del mundo podría pagarme el haberle ayudado a recuperar a Koshino, después de haberlo perdido por culpa de sus conquistas. Podría decirle ahora que la deuda queda saldada.

Retiro las sábanas que nos cubren para poder admirar su cuerpo… es simplemente perfecto. Se está moviendo. Para darle una rápida bienvenida al mundo de los lúcidos le hago una pequeña travesura que lo hace despertar al instante.

-¡Auch! ¡Teme Kitzune mordelón! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Me reclama aturdido mientras se frota el lóbulo de la oreja. Se lo impido aprisionando sus manos bajo las mías.

Me trepo a su cadera y a modo de disculpa repaso con la punta de mi lengua la zona marcada por dos de mis dientes. Parece gustarle, así que prolongo mi caricia trepando por todo el borde de su oreja y le obsequio un pequeño soplido. Gime suavemente. Lo siento tensarse bajo mi cuerpo, su sexo despertando también…

El día apenas comienza, pero aunque tenga muchas horas por delante no pienso desperdiciar el tiempo.

**FIN.**

_**Notas:**_

_**Este fanfic fue el primero y el único que escribí de Slam Dunk.**_

_**Espero, Faby, que te encuentres bien y que no te moleste que lo suba a ésta página, si lo ves, quiero que sepas que sigue dedicado a ti, con mucho cariño. **_

_**Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por tomarse la molestia de leerlo.**_

_**Besitos**_

_**K. Kinomoto.**_


End file.
